black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zentiemorph
Species Name:'Zentiemorph 'Place of Origin These Aliens hailed from an unknown planet in the Comet Galaxy and were known to have been the most powerful species in that galaxy,However their planet was dying and only a small few survived and drifted into space until they hit Pluto,Where they started a colony underground and also started terraforming the planet to their needs.However they decided to go to the only planet in the Milky Way that had life and so they sent a small sample of DNA towards Earth in a meteorite where the government created Amy,The 1st Human/Alien Hybrid. 'Physical/Mental Abilities' The Zentiemorph has an array of physical abilities such as Inhuman Strength,Enhanced Agility,Heightened Senses,Rapid Healing,Adhesion abilities,Enhanced jump and speed.Even though physical abilities are all fine and good,It doesn't hurt for them to use mental abilities such as Telepathy and Telekinesis. 'Lifespan' The Zentiemorph's has a unique lifespan which usually is either 500,000 years or 600,000 years.Only the Zentiemorph's that have the most unique of abilities are immortal 'Description' The alien's description can be best described as an average Human height,It's also able to disguise itself as a Human for as long as it wants.The male is an average height of a Human male and is so strong that the Cortosis from Star Wars would shred by it's strength and claws.The males are also the most strongest because of their biological metal alloy on their bodies,The Females also have armored skin but it's not as strong,However it grants them more flexibility.The Females also have tentacles for hair,Which can be changed during shape shifting.Their bodies are also shaped like a human as well. 'Defense Mechanisms' Since their physical and mental abilities are good at times,The Zentiemorph is known to have either 1 or 2 different defense mechanisms,When the alien is born,Each have different defense mechanisms that sometime show during the infancy and sometimes later on during it's prime. List of Defense Mechanisms -Acid Spitting -Tentacle Whips -Biological Swords -Fangs -Reinforced Claws -I.F.V(Instantly Fatal Venom) -Biological Spears -Slime Webbing -Tongue blade -Camoflaugable Skin -Spiked Mohawks -Weapon Morphing -Poison Gas 'Reproduction' Their reproduction process is a 4 part process that is a somewhat similar process to a Human's however somewhat different. 1.) Sexual Competition When it comes time to mate,The female takes 2 males who fight over her in either to the death or letting the loser suffer.The one who proves stronger will be her mate. 2.) Arousal Once they are together,The male and female will start the process of sexual arousal which makes them go into somewhat of a blood fever like the Vulcan's Pon Farr and make them very aggressive.Once aroused,The male and female must mate before 2 days,If they don't by those 2 days they must find new mates which could reunite them with their original mate,However if both male and female are felt used,They can terminate the arousal process,Killing them as well. 3.) Mating Their mating ritual is similar to a Human's and it's also a very private ritual meaning nobody must be around when this process is in progress otherwise the male will get very aggressive and kill any form of intrusion.When this also happens, there must be also a nest already built for the female to nuture her offspring when they are born,The nest also is a form of trap for catching food such as large animals and even Humans,Which can be hard to get out of even for a Human. 4.) Birth After Mating,The female will start developing their offspring,However their offspring's development is the same as a Human's as well.Once the Offspring is born,The mother starts nuturing it. Weaknesses These aliens are all different,Some are peaceful and others hostile,But still they have weaknesses.To start off,One of their weaknesses is immunity to certain diseases,Such as Cancer or Leukemia,However that is only found in Half human hybrids,However with undead human and alien hybrids it's different because they are completely immune.Another weakness is a stake through the heart which will make them melt like Ice cream in the blazing sun. Known Zentiemorphs -Amy:Is the first female ever to be created on Earth. -Buzz:Is the clone of Kevin with a Vampire-Half and a Zentiemorph-Half and was killed because he had no Human-Half. -Alex:The second clone of Kevin who has a Human-Half,A Vampire-Half and a Zentiemorph-Half,Also Amy's mate. Category:Alien Files